marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultron Sigma
Ultron Sigma is the primary antagonist for the storyline of Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. ''It is the result of Sigma's consciousness uploaded into Ultron's body as part of their master plan (to destroy all organic life and merge both realities into one with them as it's god). Their golden plated chassis formed after the fused machine held both Reality and Space Stones during a battle with thanos the reality stone was cracked destabilizing the fusion. Ultron Sigma would eventually shed this armor and use the power of both stones to evolve into Ultron Omega, negating its immortality and driving “them” mad as a result of the fused machine's foolishness for not having a "noble soul" when attempting to use the Soul Stone allowing the heroes of both dimensions to use the power of time the soul power and mind stones and their will power focused threw the infinity buster to finally destroy him. Powers and Abilities After a fusion between Ultron and Sigma and the Infinity Stones (the Reality and Space Stones) they held, Ultron Sigma obtained both of their powers. In regards to gameplay, Ultron Sigma retains most of Ultron's original move set, with Sigma's teleportation ability and swordsmanship in the mix. Its Hyper Combos are the exact same as Ultron's, with the addition of an extra Level 3 Hyper Combo that allows Ultron Sigma to summon a powerful meteor shower at will. With power over Space and Reality, Ultron Sigma is nigh omnipotent. However, Ultron Sigma's only weaknesses are: *Being electrified just like the rest of mere machines *The Infinity Stone inside the fused machine being cracked and about to be separated back to Ultron and Sigma. As seen when Thanos cracks the Reality Stone on Ultron Sigma's head, giving the fused robot the first time ever to feel pain. To prevent the Reality Stone from cracking, Ultron Sigma must recover the Stone's crack carefully from being shattered. *Due to not having a noble soul and willpower, Ultron Sigma becomes completely weak to the Soul Stone. Not only does the Soul Stone transform Ultron Sigma into the ultimate abomination, Ultron Omega, it also nullified the fused robot's pain suppression and drove them to insanity. The Soul Stone also negated the Sigma virus, causing Sigma, who is immortal by that virus to become mortal. Trivia *Ultron Sigma is the second original antagonist for the ''Marvel vs. Capcom series, behind Abyss, but it is the first fusion of playable characters in the series. * This isn't the first time Ultron has fused with another character; For example, recently, in the comics, Ultron has fused with his creator Hank Pym. *Ultron Sigma can be considered to be a counterpart to Dark Kahn from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, a fusion of two supervillains from two alternate universes and two different companies, and who spreads a negative influence, the Sigma virus, similar to how Dark Kahn spreads the Kombat Rage in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. (Note: Midway Games, the original developer for the Mortal Kombat series of video games, was bought out by Warner Bros., which also owns DC Comics, and was rebranded as NetherRealm Studios.) *Its leitmotif incorporates elements from Sigma's battle theme from Mega Man X2/X6 as well as the following tracks, "Heroes/Avengers Unite" from Avengers: Age of Ultron's original soundtrack. *In the second-to-last battle of Arcade Mode, the standard form of Ultron Sigma is fairly easy to beat. However, in the first battle of Story Mode, Ultron Sigma has a few "cheats" similar to the final bosses from 2D era Street Fighter games, and particularly from SNK fighting series. Even if the player manages to survive long enough in the first battle without dying, the next scene will play out the same regardless: **Enhanced defenses and an increased health bar **Similar to the Mind Stone's Infinity Storm, its Hyper Combo Gauge keeps on automatically filling up to maximum *Despite Ultron Sigma not having the capability to wield the Soul Stone, the defused robots can use the Soul Stone at ease outside of Story Mode. Additionally, a mod hack revealed that Ultron Sigma can still use the Soul Stone with no repercussion in gameplay. Quotes Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite Introduction * "Fools, our will is law. We will destroy you." * "Those who control the stones control the universe." * 'Why Try to Fight Us? We, Who Are God!' * 'You Will Never Silence Us!' (Story Mode) Victory * ''"Imbecile, we are invincible!" '' Category:MVC:I Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Mega Man Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Robots Category:Boss Characters Category:Ultron Category:Sigma Category:Villains Category:NPC Category:Teleport Characters Category:Ultron Sigma Category:Capcom Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Counter Characters Category:Giant Characters